<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>不高兴的运气，没头脑的胆 by pleasecallmeX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039951">不高兴的运气，没头脑的胆</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasecallmeX/pseuds/pleasecallmeX'>pleasecallmeX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Felix Felicis, Hand Jobs, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:27:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasecallmeX/pseuds/pleasecallmeX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco觉得自己运气不错。<br/>Harry也是这么觉得的。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 角色名为英文</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950276">Luck Is for Fury, Courage for Fools</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks">lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am grateful for lq_traintracks for their talent, trust and generosity. All the crazy hotness is from them and all the errors are from me. Thank you again for letting me translate this work. </p><p>I have two chapters set up to account for different reading habits:<br/>Chapter 1 - Character's name in English<br/>Chapter 2 - Character's name in Chinese</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>所有的一切都从Ron喝多了开始。他笑着吼：”Seamus你在搞什么啊？！”</p><p>Seamus Finnigan不仅仅霸占了三根扫帚酒馆的一张桌子（这对于繁忙的星期六晚上十点钟来说时间不容易的事情），还开始在上面跳舞——一些滑稽的舞步，比如说把一张餐巾纸（希望是干净的）在两腿之间蹭来蹭去。他看起来还很享受。</p><p>好吧，Harry心想，再怎么样，这张纸巾现在是不能用了。</p><p>就在他思绪还没有从餐巾纸上回来，桌子下面的一只手滑倒了他的大腿上。醉醺醺的他一下子就醒了过来，第一个原因来自这只手的主人，第二个原因是那优雅的手指捏了一下他膝盖上面的肌肉，并开始慢慢地往上蹭。</p><p>Harry转过头去，看到Malfoy坐在他旁边——他也在专注地观察Seamus的酒桌热舞——并眨了一下眼睛。一定的，Harry心想，这一定是其他人。但是坐在他右边的是Ron，他一边笑一边忙着用两只手为Seamus所带来的娱乐而鼓掌。也许这是一只假体手，Harry思考。他是一个巫师，他生活在魔法世界，魔法世界里有幽灵，有食尸鬼（别这样对我），还有很多其他奇怪的人事物。但是那怎么看怎么像DracoMalfoy的手：苍白，但是不像幽灵一样透明；而且它连着一只DracoMalfoy的手臂，那只被昂贵的羊毛外套包裹着的手臂。</p><p>Harry再往身边的Malfoy看了一眼。他的手又往上挪了一下——Harry吸了一口气——继续充满爱意地蹭。</p><p>“他跳得还不错嘛，”Malfoy突然对Harry说，眼睛还是直直地盯着SeamusFinnigan正在左右摇晃的胯部，”如果你无视他的舞蹈天赋和品味的话。”</p><p>然后他的视线转移到了Harry的方向。他的脸——不管有多好看——实在靠得太近了。</p><p>“你觉得呢，Potter？”他的手继续往上追踪，沿着Harry裤子的拉链滑过。</p><p>“呃呃呃呃呃也许吧”深思熟虑后，Harry说。</p><p>“嗯，”Malfoy回应，”Weasley被深深地迷住了呢。”</p><p>听到这句话，Ron笑得把啤酒从嘴里喷了出来。</p><p>Harry四周看了一下，尝试识别有没有其他人注意到Malfoy的手在他的敏感部位。虽然没有人往他的方向看，他的脑子里就只有这只手。</p><p>Harry想问Malfoy他是不是本来想抚摸其他人的腿，只是不小心放错了而已。就在那时，Malfoy又往上滑了一点，又往裤子里滑了一点，手掌形成的半圆刚好罩在Harry半硬的勃起上，开始慢……慢……地……按……摩……。Harry突然失去呼吸的能力。</p><p>星星在Harry的眼中爆炸。他觉得自己在周围中找不到足够的氧气。他的叛徒阴茎在Malfoy摩擦的手掌中完全站立了起来。Harry一口气卡在喉咙里，还没来得及呼出去。当他终于把那口气吐出去时，还伴随着一点点多余的喘息。那喘息听起来实在太像”拜托……”，但是好像没有人听到他在说什么。</p><p>Malfoy在他的身边，呼吸沉稳。可能有点太沉稳了吧，Harry发觉。他的呼吸是设计好的，是慎重测量过的。一点都不自然。他的脸颊带着一点玫瑰色——不是来自酒精影响，他面前的杯子里面只有剩下一点点的南瓜汁——而是来自他对Harry的行为。那些行为正在缓慢地、甜蜜地、温暖地、愉悦地测量着Harry的底线。在他的裤子里。</p><p>“呃……”Harry呼吸继续带着声音。他的腿张开了一点。Malfoy手上的动作加快——力量增加，谨慎减少。说实话，Harry从桌子上方都能看出来那只手他妈的到底在做些什么。</p><p>然后……</p><p>“Dra…co…”Harry吸了一口气，他的阴茎喷射了一股温暖的液体，直接接触Malfoy抚摸的手和牛仔裤的前方。他闭上眼睛，胯部一点一点地向前顶，推向Malfoy的手掌中。Malfoy的手……梅林啊，Malfoy的手还在滑动，一上一下地围绕着那抽动的器官，拇指在阴茎的顶端画着圆圈，一点都不在意它正在吐出更多的精液。</p><p>Malfoy发出了一束喘息，听起来挺舒适，像是带着颤抖的哼声。Harry看向他，他的脸上带着一丝满意的笑容，还有一点胜利和甜蜜的意思。他的眼神闪烁，轻轻地舔了下唇，手就从Harry身上消失了。</p><p>他把椅子往后推，”大家，晚安。”他说，微笑礼貌而正常。”明天八年级魁地奇训练，别醉到不能飞的程度。”</p><p>然后他转身，面无表情地看着Harry，眨了眨眼。</p><p>他往外走。他修长的胯部稍微晃动。不是很明显，但是足够让人注意，足够让Harry直直地盯着看，绝望地抑制往外追的想法。</p><p>“哥们，”Ron说，”你喝太多黑加仑朗姆酒了吧？东倒西歪的。”</p><p>Harry坐直，清了清嗓子。他悄悄地摸到自己的魔杖，在桌子底下施了一个清洁咒。”没事，我，呃，我真的没事。”</p><p>他确实没事，顶多被震惊了而已。他一点、什么事都没有。</p><p> </p><p>接下来的两个星期里面什么事情都没有发生。直到他们又回到三根扫帚里。Harry不自觉地意识到Malfoy也在那儿。可恶的是，Harry无论在哪里，都不自觉地观察Malfoy在哪里。到处都是Malfoy。即使他的肉体不在，Harry的脑子里也充满了他。无时无刻。</p><p>他用上次的回忆又撸了几次。不止三次吧。好吧，他简直可以算是把自己的阴茎撸下来了。说实话，一有机会他的手就会钻进裤子里。</p><p>但是Malfoy基本上无视他的存在。除了时不时往他的方向邪笑一下——其实Harry也不敢确定这些笑容是不是给他的。如果运气好的话，这些笑容应该，也许是给他的吧？</p><p>Harry的运气看起来是好的——特别是当他在厕所隔间里靠着墙，Malfoy跪在地上，就在他眼前，忙着解Harry的裤拉链。</p><p>“我不……”Harry茫然地说，”不……别——哦！”</p><p>Malfoy已经把Harry赤裸裸的鸡巴握进了拳头里，现在他从跪在档口地板上的位置向Harry眨了眨眼睛。”闭嘴，Potter，乖乖站着让我吸你。”</p><p>“哦，他妈的！呃呃呃呃呃”</p><p>Malfoy将Harry的鸡巴笼罩在他的唇间，在他那张嘴的不可思议的吸吮热度中，他轻轻地来回摆动，将Harry带得更深了一些，却在下一刻用快速而有天赋的舌头挑逗着龟头。</p><p>“为什么？”Harry呼吸着——真的，真的很傻。</p><p>Malfoy绕着他的鸡巴发出了一点笑声，用有趣但友好的眼神瞟向Harry那张可能是厌恶但也很饥渴的脸，然后斜着头，把Harry的鸡巴一路往下，送进了他紧紧的喉咙里。</p><p>“哦，天呐，Draco，”Harry叹了口气。他的两只手抓进Malfoy的漂亮头发里，把它弄得很乱。或者是完美的。天啊，真是太完美了。他太完美了。他吞咽着，围绕着Harry的鸡巴啜饮。他在呻吟，好像在很享受这个过程。也许他真的很享受这个过程！Harry的手紧紧地握住他的头发，他的臀部懒洋洋地滚动着。他那坚硬而漏水的阳具一样懒散。在他意识到这一点之前...</p><p>“哦，天哪，我要射了。要射了，Malfoy，”他低声说。</p><p>Malfoy却越舔越深，他的手在鸡巴上快速的抽动，他的脸颊拥抱着龟头，舔着冠下。他想要吞。</p><p>该死的，他想要吞咽精液。</p><p>Harry把头咚咚地往后撞在档墙上，在Malfoy肿胀的嘴唇间、舌头上、嘴里轰出他的高潮——他骑着Draco那张漂亮的该死的脸，直到他感到肉体的空虚，高兴得想哭。</p><p>“天呐，那实在是……”他气喘吁吁。</p><p>但Malfoy已经站起来了，擦了擦嘴，在Harry的脸颊上短暂而又有点不真实地啄了一下。“再见，Potter。”</p><p>他像幻影显形般消失了，即使Harry在后面叫道：”Draco，等一下！”他已经走出门；他的快步带着Harry几乎无法处理的终局走出了门。</p><p> </p><p>从厕所里出来之后Harry坐在吧台前。他盯着半空的酒杯，眨了眨眼睛，想弄清楚到底发生了什么事情。因为很明显，他和Draco在操？算是吧？他们……至少在做一些事情但也许只是在三根扫帚酒馆？Harry并不完全确定。他其实一点也不确定。Harry本想问Draco发生了什么事，但是，正如他所料，Draco已经开溜了，等Harry把自己洗干净，从厕所里出来的时候，他已经找不见人了。</p><p>“过去一点，Potter。”Pansy的声音在他右边传来。</p><p>Harry勉强把胳膊肘挪开，给她腾位置坐。</p><p>“三杯威士忌酸酒和一杯烈焰火炮。”她对酒保喊，然后叹了口气。她靠在吧台上，等待着。“你怎么了？”</p><p>“我......不完全知道。”他坦白道。</p><p>她轻轻地嗤了医生。</p><p>Harry皱着眉头看着她。“干嘛啊？”</p><p>“嗯？”她问。”哦，没什么。”</p><p>“不，不是没什么。你，你......知道吗？”</p><p>她扬起了一根眉毛：“知道什么？”</p><p>Harry脸色一变。因为对像她这样的斯莱特林，谎言只延伸到了这里，没能完全进入她那双含笑的眼睛。</p><p>“哦，该死的。”他喘了口气。</p><p>“好吧，是的，我知道。”Pansy告诉他。她推了推他的胳膊。”不过别担心。我想没有人知道。”</p><p>“所以这是个秘密？”他问。</p><p>她又嗤了一声：“难道不是吗？”</p><p>“我问我我怎么知道啊？！我甚至不知道……”他重重地叹了一口气“他喜欢我吗？”</p><p>“你在开玩笑吧？”</p><p>“开什么玩笑？”</p><p>“因为，Potter，有眼睛的人都知道他喜欢你。”</p><p>“他们知道？”</p><p>“他没告诉你吗？”</p><p>“告诉我什么？”</p><p>“哦，看在萨拉查的份上。”她叹了口气。</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>她深吸了一口气，似乎在权衡是否要透露保密的信息。她当然有信息。她是Pansy啊：斯莱特林，八卦能手，未来一家有问题的报纸的专栏作家。</p><p>“Pansy，”Harry说，转向她。“怎么了？发生了什么事？”</p><p>她的饮料摆在面前，她挥了挥魔杖，把除了一杯威士忌酸酒之外的所有饮料都飘回了她的桌子上。这么晚了，酒馆里只有几个人坐着。“好吧，我告诉你。”她说，眼睛里闪烁着邪恶的小光芒。”不过，他会杀了我。所以我需要你保证，你不会跟他告密是我告诉你的。”</p><p>“呃，好吧？”</p><p>“好，很好。那么，事情是这样的。”她看起来正得意洋洋的样子，她接着给他摆了出来，”Draco可能是受了我的诱导，以为我偷到了一点点Granger酿的福灵剂。”</p><p>“为什么？”Harry大声道。</p><p>“哦，你是因为你对魔药课的垃圾能力，Weasley则是为了让他更好地打魁地奇。”</p><p>“可我也不是完全的垃圾啊--”</p><p>“Potter，这不是重点。你要我继续说吗？”</p><p>Harry坐直了身子，把剩下的饮料从自己身边推开。“是的，请继续说。”</p><p>“那么，”她说，像个知己一样靠在他身上。Harry有种感觉，她一直很想告诉别人。“我可能让我们亲爱的Draco相信，我偷了一点Granger魔药，然后……”她用红指甲指了指，“就像麻瓜们说的那样，通过逆向工程自己酿了几批。”她的浓黑眉毛又动了一下。</p><p>“所以你......让Malfoy以为你有福灵剂……”</p><p>“然后给了他一些，是的。”</p><p>“所以，他以为…….”</p><p>“……他很幸运。”她笑了起来。</p><p>“所以他选择用他的运气来……”</p><p>“摸你的鸡巴”Pansy热情的点了点头。“他是不是很可爱？”</p><p>“我……”Harry终于想通了“哦，我的天呐。”</p><p>“这对你也不错吧？”Pansy把一只关心的手放在他的手臂上。像个朋友一样。他盯着这只手，眨着眼睛，处于半震惊的迷茫状态。Pansy继续说：“我的意思是，Lovegood说你也喜欢他，所以……”</p><p>“Lovegood，呃，”他摇了摇自己的脑袋，“Luna说什么了？”</p><p>“她说你从三年级就开始暗恋Draco了。”</p><p>“三年级——”Harry打断自己的思路。毕竟这几乎不重要。“所以，等等，Draco来找我，是因为他认为自己喝了福灵剂？他究竟喝了啥啊？”</p><p>Pansy淡淡地耸了耸肩。“加了闪粉的苹果汁。”</p><p>Harry打量着她。“你在开玩笑吧。”</p><p>“没有，挺好喝的。你要不要来点？”Pansy开始翻她的手包。Harry阻止了她。</p><p>“没有那个必要。”</p><p>“Potter，”她说。“你还好吗？他这么做是因为他认为他可以，你知道吗？就像……他本来可以早点尝试的，但是……”她耸了耸肩。“他觉得自己没有机会。”</p><p>Harry吞了吞口水，看着她那双关切的眼睛，周围的阴影深邃而烟波浩渺。</p><p>“但我想他是有机会的，”她说，”不是吗？”</p><p>Harry吸了一口气。“Pansy？”</p><p>“什么事？”</p><p>“那个混蛋现在究竟在哪里？”</p><p>她笑了笑。</p><p> </p><p>“嘿，”Harry在男生八年级斯莱特林宿舍的门口说。</p><p>坐在床上读《符文，符文，符文：一条岩石之路》的Malfoy吓了一跳。他的眼镜——他什么时候开始戴眼镜了啊——从鼻子上滑落下来，一旦他意识到卧室门口站在那里的是Harry，他连忙把眼镜扯下来，猛地扔到一边。</p><p>Harry对这个行为嗤之以鼻。他又不是要取消他？Harry把自己的眼镜再往脸上推了推。“我可以进来吗？”</p><p>“Potter你他妈的怎么进来的？”Malfoy大发雷霆，穿着睡裤的腿往胸前一拉，保护着自己。</p><p>Harry耸了耸肩，不顾Malfoy没有邀请，走进了房间。他想，在公共厕所里吹箫至少给他了一丁点特权吧？“有个朋友帮了我忙。”</p><p>Malfoy皱了皱眉头。“你的还是我的？”</p><p>Harry笑了笑。“两个都有可能。”</p><p>“那……”Malfoy说，火气离开了他的声音，他的胳膊从腿上松开了。“你在这里做什么？”</p><p>Harry慢慢地走进房间，暗自庆幸其他床位都是空的，他们所有的住户要么还在酒馆，要么目睹了他大摇大摆地走进来。（确实，有一些眼神，肯定是有的。特别是Zabani刚才笑得像有金钱押在这个对话的结果上一样）。</p><p>Harry把手塞进口袋里，努力让自己不紧张，虽然他的心在胸腔里不稳定地，带着希望地跳动着。“听说你能拿到福灵剂。”</p><p>Malfoy的脸色变硬，把他那傲慢的颧骨衬托得更加突出。“你是来嚣张的吧，Potter？恐怕我的库存已经不多了。你的运气不好。”</p><p>Harry笑了笑，感受着自己炙热的脸庞。“哦，我想我的运气好着呢。”</p><p>他现在已经走得很近了。他在Malfoy那张狭窄的单人床前停了下来。他穿着绿色的丝绸睡衣，在那里得体又像样地坐着。他的睡衣扣子被解开了，锁骨裸露在外，但皮肤下心脏的跳动却毫不掩饰。Harry感到一阵激动，看着乳白色的喉头底部快速的脉搏跳动。他鼓起勇气，意识到是Malfoy自己在那张桌子下面偷偷把手伸到Harry的大腿上……是他在那个任何人都能看到的桌子底下撸他……是他在厕所里发现了他，并把他推到了档墙上，致命地滑到了他的膝盖上。</p><p>Harry还记得喝了福灵剂后的感觉……觉得自己的一举一动都是命中注定的，是充满幸运的。</p><p>他伸出手，用手指沿着Draco床上的被子抚摸。“现在已经失效了吧？”他勇敢地迎向Malfoy的眼睛，他发现那里的颜色从混沌的暴风灰转变为更明亮的深蓝色。</p><p>Malfoy抬了他高贵的眉毛。“有吗？”</p><p>Harry惊叹他没有否认。这个Draco——战后，回到那个他变成叛徒的学校，在那里他一直被羞耻笼罩着——是一个不同的Draco。这是一个愿意冒险的Draco。</p><p>“是啊，”Harry说，让他的笑容变得和善，让人安心。“确实如此。”</p><p>Draco让自己的双腿完全从手臂里滑出。他脆弱地坐在那里，屏住呼吸，等待着Harry的下一步行动。</p><p>Harry把手撑在床上，无视他的血液在耳边的加速，他俯下身子，嘴唇与Malfoy的嘴唇相隔一口气。“你知道什么呢，Draco？”他轻轻地说——在Malfoy的轻轻惊叹前……在头再底下几厘米之前。</p><p>他们的嘴唇相接，在下一个呼吸的瞬间，Draco就融化在他身上，在他的嘴唇上。</p><p>Harry简直不敢相信自己的运气。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 角色名为中文</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>所有的一切都从罗恩喝多了开始。他笑着吼：” 西莫你在搞什么啊？！”</p><p>西莫·斐尼甘不仅仅霸占了三根扫帚酒吧的一张桌子（这对于繁忙的星期六晚上十点钟来说时间不容易的事情），还开始在上面跳舞——一些滑稽的舞步，比如说把一张餐巾纸（希望是干净的）在两腿之间蹭来蹭去。他看起来还很享受。</p><p>好吧，哈利心想，再怎么样，这张纸巾现在是不能用了。</p><p>就在他思绪还没有从餐巾纸上回来，桌子下面的一只手滑倒了他的大腿上。醉醺醺的他一下子就醒了过来，第一个原因来自这只手的主人，第二个原因是那优雅的手指捏了一下他膝盖上面的肌肉，并开始慢慢地往上蹭。</p><p>哈利转过头去，看到马尔福坐在他旁边——他也在专注地观察西莫的酒桌热舞——并眨了一下眼睛。一定的，哈利心想，这一定是其他人。但是坐在他右边的是罗恩，他一边笑一边忙着用两只手为西莫所带来的娱乐而鼓掌。也许这是一只假体手，哈利思考。他是一个巫师，他生活在魔法世界，魔法世界里有幽灵，有食尸鬼（别这样对我），还有很多其他奇怪的人事物。但是那怎么看怎么像德拉科马尔福的手：苍白，但是不像幽灵一样透明；而且它连着一只德拉科马尔福的手臂，那只被昂贵的羊毛外套包裹着的手臂。</p><p>哈利再往身边的马尔福看了一眼。他的手又往上挪了一下——哈利吸了一口气——继续充满爱意地蹭。</p><p>“他跳得还不错嘛，”马尔福突然对哈利说，眼睛还是直直地盯着西莫Finnigan正在左右摇晃的胯部，”如果你无视他的舞蹈天赋和品味的话。”</p><p>然后他的视线转移到了哈利的方向。他的脸——不管有多好看——实在靠得太近了。</p><p>“你觉得呢，波特？”他的手继续往上追踪，沿着哈利裤子的拉链滑过。</p><p>“呃呃呃呃呃也许吧”深思熟虑后，哈利说。</p><p>“嗯，”马尔福回应，”韦斯里被深深地迷住了呢。”</p><p>听到这句话，罗恩笑得把啤酒从嘴里喷了出来。</p><p>哈利四周看了一下，尝试识别有没有其他人注意到马尔福的手在他的敏感部位。虽然没有人往他的方向看，他的脑子里就只有这只手。</p><p>哈利想问马尔福他是不是本来想抚摸其他人的腿，只是不小心放错了而已。就在那时，马尔福又往上滑了一点，又往裤子里滑了一点，手掌形成的半圆刚好罩在哈利半硬的勃起上，开始慢……慢……地……按……摩……。哈利突然失去呼吸的能力。</p><p>星星在哈利的眼中爆炸。他觉得自己在周围中找不到足够的氧气。他的叛徒阴茎在马尔福摩擦的手掌中完全站立了起来。哈利一口气卡在喉咙里，还没来得及呼出去。当他终于把那口气吐出去时，还伴随着一点点多余的喘息。那喘息听起来实在太像”拜托……”，但是好像没有人听到他在说什么。</p><p>马尔福在他的身边，呼吸沉稳。可能有点太沉稳了吧，哈利发觉。他的呼吸是设计好的，是慎重测量过的。一点都不自然。他的脸颊带着一点玫瑰色——不是来自酒精影响，他面前的杯子里面只有剩下一点点的南瓜汁——而是来自他对哈利的行为。那些行为正在缓慢地、甜蜜地、温暖地、愉悦地测量着哈利的底线。在他的裤子里。</p><p>“呃……”哈利呼吸继续带着声音。他的腿张开了一点。马尔福手上的动作加快——力量增加，谨慎减少。说实话，哈利从桌子上方都能看出来那只手他妈的到底在做些什么。</p><p>然后……</p><p>“德………拉科……”哈利吸了一口气，他的阴茎喷射了一股温暖的液体，直接接触马尔福抚摸的手和牛仔裤的前方。他闭上眼睛，胯部一点一点地向前顶，推向马尔福的手掌中。马尔福的手……梅林啊，马尔福的手还在滑动，一上一下地围绕着那抽动的器官，拇指在阴茎的顶端画着圆圈，一点都不在意它正在吐出更多的精液。</p><p>马尔福发出了一束喘息，听起来挺舒适，像是带着颤抖的哼声。哈利看向他，他的脸上带着一丝满意的笑容，还有一点胜利和甜蜜的意思。他的眼神闪烁，轻轻地舔了下唇，手就从哈利身上消失了。</p><p>他把椅子往后推，”大家，晚安。”他说，微笑礼貌而正常。”明天八年级魁地奇训练，别醉到不能飞的程度。”</p><p>然后他转身，面无表情地看着哈利，眨了眨眼。</p><p>他往外走。他修长的胯部稍微晃动。不是很明显，但是足够让人注意，足够让哈利直直地盯着看，绝望地抑制往外追的想法。</p><p>“哥们，”罗恩说，”你喝太多黑加仑朗姆酒了吧？东倒西歪的。”</p><p>哈利坐直，清了清嗓子。他悄悄地摸到自己的魔杖，在桌子底下施了一个清洁咒。”没事，我，呃，我真的没事。”</p><p>他确实没事，顶多被震惊了而已。他一点、什么事都没有。</p><p> </p><p>接下来的两个星期里面什么事情都没有发生。直到他们又回到三根扫帚里。哈利不自觉地意识到马尔福也在那儿。可恶的是，哈利无论在哪里，都不自觉地观察马尔福在哪里。到处都是马尔福。即使他的肉体不在，哈利的脑子里也充满了他。无时无刻。</p><p>他用上次的回忆又撸了几次。不止三次吧。好吧，他简直可以算是把自己的阴茎撸下来了。说实话，一有机会他的手就会钻进裤子里。</p><p>但是马尔福基本上无视他的存在。除了时不时往他的方向邪笑一下——其实哈利也不敢确定这些笑容是不是给他的。如果运气好的话，这些笑容应该，也许是给他的吧？</p><p>哈利的运气看起来是好的——特别是当他在厕所隔间里靠着墙，马尔福跪在地上，就在他眼前，忙着解哈利的裤拉链。</p><p>“我不……”哈利茫然地说，”不……别——哦！”</p><p>马尔福已经把哈利赤裸裸的鸡巴握进了拳头里，现在他从跪在档口地板上的位置向哈利眨了眨眼睛。”闭嘴，波特，乖乖站着让我吸你。”</p><p>“哦，他妈的！呃呃呃呃呃”</p><p>马尔福将哈利的鸡巴笼罩在他的唇间，在他那张嘴的不可思议的吸吮热度中，他轻轻地来回摆动，将哈利带得更深了一些，却在下一刻用快速而有天赋的舌头挑逗着龟头。</p><p>“为什么？”哈利呼吸着——真的，真的很傻。</p><p>马尔福绕着他的鸡巴发出了一点笑声，用有趣但友好的眼神瞟向哈利那张可能是厌恶但也很饥渴的脸，然后斜着头，把哈利的鸡巴一路往下，送进了他紧紧的喉咙里。</p><p>“哦，天呐，德拉科，”哈利叹了口气。他的两只手抓进马尔福的漂亮头发里，把它弄得很乱。或者是完美的。天啊，真是太完美了。他太完美了。他吞咽着，围绕着哈利的鸡巴啜饮。他在呻吟，好像在很享受这个过程。也许他真的很享受这个过程！哈利的手紧紧地握住他的头发，他的臀部懒洋洋地滚动着。他那坚硬而漏水的阳具一样懒散。在他意识到这一点之前...</p><p>“哦，天哪，我要射了。要射了，马尔福，”他低声说。</p><p>马尔福却越舔越深，他的手在鸡巴上快速的抽动，他的脸颊拥抱着龟头，舔着冠下。他想要吞。</p><p>该死的，他想要吞咽精液。</p><p>哈利把头咚咚地往后撞在档墙上，在马尔福肿胀的嘴唇间、舌头上、嘴里轰出他的高潮——他骑着德拉科那张漂亮的该死的脸，直到他感到肉体的空虚，高兴得想哭。</p><p>“天呐，那实在是……”他气喘吁吁。</p><p>但马尔福已经站起来了，擦了擦嘴，在哈利的脸颊上短暂而又有点不真实地啄了一下。“再见，波特。”</p><p>他像幻影显形般消失了，即使哈利在后面叫道：”德拉科，等一下！”他已经走出门；他的快步带着哈利几乎无法处理的终局走出了门。</p><p> </p><p>从厕所里出来之后哈利坐在吧台前。他盯着半空的酒杯，眨了眨眼睛，想弄清楚到底发生了什么事情。因为很明显，他和德拉科在操？算是吧？他们……至少在做一些事情但也许只是在三根扫帚酒馆？哈利并不完全确定。他其实一点也不确定。哈利本想问德拉科发生了什么事，但是，正如他所料，德拉科已经开溜了，等哈利把自己洗干净，从厕所里出来的时候，他已经找不见人了。</p><p>“过去一点，波特。”潘西的声音在他右边传来。</p><p>哈利勉强把胳膊肘挪开，给她腾位置坐。</p><p>“三杯威士忌酸酒和一杯烈焰火炮。”她对酒保喊，然后叹了口气。她靠在吧台上，等待着。“你怎么了？”</p><p>“我......不完全知道。”他坦白道。</p><p>她轻轻地嗤了医生。</p><p>哈利皱着眉头看着她。“干嘛啊？”</p><p>“嗯？”她问。”哦，没什么。”</p><p>“不，不是没什么。你，你......知道吗？”</p><p>她扬起了一根眉毛：“知道什么？”</p><p>哈利脸色一变。因为对像她这样的斯莱特林，谎言只延伸到了这里，没能完全进入她那双含笑的眼睛。</p><p>“哦，该死的。”他喘了口气。</p><p>“好吧，是的，我知道。”潘西告诉他。她推了推他的胳膊。”不过别担心。我想没有人知道。”</p><p>“所以这是个秘密？”他问。</p><p>她又嗤了一声：“难道不是吗？”</p><p>“我问我我怎么知道啊？！我甚至不知道……”他重重地叹了一口气“他喜欢我吗？”</p><p>“你在开玩笑吧？”</p><p>“开什么玩笑？”</p><p>“因为，波特，有眼睛的人都知道他喜欢你。”</p><p>“他们知道？”</p><p>“他没告诉你吗？”</p><p>“告诉我什么？”</p><p>“哦，看在萨拉查的份上。”她叹了口气。</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>她深吸了一口气，似乎在权衡是否要透露保密的信息。她当然有信息。她是潘西啊：斯莱特林，八卦能手，未来一家有问题的报纸的专栏作家。</p><p>“潘西，”哈利说，转向她。“怎么了？发生了什么事？”</p><p>她的饮料摆在面前，她挥了挥魔杖，把除了一杯威士忌酸酒之外的所有饮料都飘回了她的桌子上。这么晚了，酒馆里只有几个人坐着。“好吧，我告诉你。”她说，眼睛里闪烁着邪恶的小光芒。”不过，他会杀了我。所以我需要你保证，你不会跟他告密是我告诉你的。”</p><p>“呃，好吧？”</p><p>“好，很好。那么，事情是这样的。”她看起来正得意洋洋的样子，她接着给他摆了出来，”德拉科可能是受了我的诱导，以为我偷到了一点点格兰杰酿的福灵剂。”</p><p>“为什么？”哈利大声道。</p><p>“哦，你是因为你对魔药课的垃圾能力，韦斯里则是为了让他更好地打魁地奇。”</p><p>“可我也不是完全的垃圾啊--”</p><p>“波特，这不是重点。你要我继续说吗？”</p><p>哈利坐直了身子，把剩下的饮料从自己身边推开。“是的，请继续说。”</p><p>“那么，”她说，像个知己一样靠在他身上。哈利有种感觉，她一直很想告诉别人。“我可能让我们亲爱的德拉科相信，我偷了一点格兰杰魔药，然后……”她用红指甲指了指，“就像麻瓜们说的那样，通过逆向工程自己酿了几批。”她的浓黑眉毛又动了一下。</p><p>“所以你......让马尔福以为你有福灵剂……”</p><p>“然后给了他一些，是的。”</p><p>“所以，他以为…….”</p><p>“……他很幸运。”她笑了起来。</p><p>“所以他选择用他的运气来……”</p><p>“摸你的鸡巴”潘西热情的点了点头。“他是不是很可爱？”</p><p>“我……”哈利终于想通了“哦，我的天呐。”</p><p>“这对你也不错吧？”潘西把一只关心的手放在他的手臂上。像个朋友一样。他盯着这只手，眨着眼睛，处于半震惊的迷茫状态。潘西继续说：“我的意思是，洛夫古德说你也喜欢他，所以……”</p><p>“洛夫古德，呃，”他摇了摇自己的脑袋，“卢娜说什么了？”</p><p>“她说你从三年级就开始暗恋德拉科了。”</p><p>“三年级——”哈利打断自己的思路。毕竟这几乎不重要。“所以，等等，德拉科来找我，是因为他认为自己喝了福灵剂？他究竟喝了啥啊？”</p><p>潘西淡淡地耸了耸肩。“加了闪粉的苹果汁。”</p><p>哈利打量着她。“你在开玩笑吧。”</p><p>“没有，挺好喝的。你要不要来点？”潘西开始翻她的手包。哈利阻止了她。</p><p>“没有那个必要。”</p><p>“波特，”她说。“你还好吗？他这么做是因为他认为他可以，你知道吗？就像……他本来可以早点尝试的，但是……”她耸了耸肩。“他觉得自己没有机会。”</p><p>哈利吞了吞口水，看着她那双关切的眼睛，周围的阴影深邃而烟波浩渺。</p><p>“但我想他是有机会的，”她说，”不是吗？”</p><p>哈利吸了一口气。“潘西？”</p><p>“什么事？”</p><p>“那个混蛋现在究竟在哪里？”</p><p>她笑了笑。</p><p> </p><p>“嘿，”哈利在男生八年级斯莱特林宿舍的门口说。</p><p>坐在床上读《符文，符文，符文：一条岩石之路》的马尔福吓了一跳。他的眼镜——他什么时候开始戴眼镜了啊——从鼻子上滑落下来，一旦他意识到卧室门口站在那里的是哈利，他连忙把眼镜扯下来，猛地扔到一边。</p><p>哈利对这个行为嗤之以鼻。他又不是要取消他？哈利把自己的眼镜再往脸上推了推。“我可以进来吗？”</p><p>“波特你他妈的怎么进来的？”马尔福大发雷霆，穿着睡裤的腿往胸前一拉，保护着自己。</p><p>哈利耸了耸肩，不顾马尔福没有邀请，走进了房间。他想，在公共厕所里吹箫至少给他了一丁点特权吧？“有个朋友帮了我忙。”</p><p>马尔福皱了皱眉头。“你的还是我的？”</p><p>哈利笑了笑。“两个都有可能。”</p><p>“那……”马尔福说，火气离开了他的声音，他的胳膊从腿上松开了。“你在这里做什么？”</p><p>哈利慢慢地走进房间，暗自庆幸其他床位都是空的，他们所有的住户要么还在酒馆，要么目睹了他大摇大摆地走进来。（确实，有一些眼神，肯定是有的。特别是Zabani刚才笑得像有金钱押在这个对话的结果上一样）。</p><p>哈利把手塞进口袋里，努力让自己不紧张，虽然他的心在胸腔里不稳定地，带着希望地跳动着。“听说你能拿到福灵剂。”</p><p>马尔福的脸色变硬，把他那傲慢的颧骨衬托得更加突出。“你是来嚣张的吧，波特？恐怕我的库存已经不多了。你的运气不好。”</p><p>哈利笑了笑，感受着自己炙热的脸庞。“哦，我想我的运气好着呢。”</p><p>他现在已经走得很近了。他在马尔福那张狭窄的单人床前停了下来。他穿着绿色的丝绸睡衣，在那里得体又像样地坐着。他的睡衣扣子被解开了，锁骨裸露在外，但皮肤下心脏的跳动却毫不掩饰。哈利感到一阵激动，看着乳白色的喉头底部快速的脉搏跳动。他鼓起勇气，意识到是马尔福自己在那张桌子下面偷偷把手伸到哈利的大腿上……是他在那个任何人都能看到的桌子底下撸他……是他在厕所里发现了他，并把他推到了档墙上，致命地滑到了他的膝盖上。</p><p>哈利还记得喝了福灵剂后的感觉……觉得自己的一举一动都是命中注定的，是充满幸运的。</p><p>他伸出手，用手指沿着德拉科床上的被子抚摸。“现在已经失效了吧？”他勇敢地迎向马尔福的眼睛，他发现那里的颜色从混沌的暴风灰转变为更明亮的深蓝色。</p><p>马尔福抬了他高贵的眉毛。“有吗？”</p><p>哈利惊叹他没有否认。这个德拉科——战后，回到那个他变成叛徒的学校，在那里他一直被羞耻笼罩着——是一个不同的德拉科。这是一个愿意冒险的德拉科。</p><p>“是啊，”哈利说，让他的笑容变得和善，让人安心。“确实如此。”</p><p>德拉科让自己的双腿完全从手臂里滑出。他脆弱地坐在那里，屏住呼吸，等待着哈利的下一步行动。</p><p>哈利把手撑在床上，无视他的血液在耳边的加速，他俯下身子，嘴唇与马尔福的嘴唇相隔一口气。“你知道什么呢，德拉科？”他轻轻地说——在马尔福的轻轻惊叹前……在头再底下几厘米之前。</p><p>他们的嘴唇相接，在下一个呼吸的瞬间，德拉科就融化在他身上，在他的嘴唇上。</p><p>哈利简直不敢相信自己的运气。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Your comment is my rice ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>